


Belonging

by teawithamermaid



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithamermaid/pseuds/teawithamermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Cesare and Lucrezia short one shot. This time from Lucrezia's second husband Alfonso's perspective. Takes place during the Cesare/Lucrezia dance from the season 2 finale . I have had this idea since I first saw the episode and they show him watching the two of them dance. Just sort of what I imagine Alfonso would be seeing and thinking about what he saw. Incest implied somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Alfonso marveled at how exquisite his new bride was. Lucrezia Borgia truly was the finest and most precious treasure the vatican contained. Skin like flawless porcelain.Hair like it was spun from heavenly gold. It was hard to imagine only hours before they had been joined in holy matrimony and she was his to spend an eternity with. The hall where their reception ball was being held was a sight to be beheld in it's own right. Gold and jewels seemed to hang ubiquitously, as if floating in mid-air. No matter the room's adornment, Lucrezia outshone it all. She was gazing sweetly into his eyes and he felt like the only person in the entire room. Spellbound entirely by the moment he had failed to see her older brother, now standing like an imposing mountain in front of them.

  


 "Might I share one dance with my beloved sister?" Cesare asked with a most bitter, fraudulent smile. Alfonso was too engrossed with the way he had phrased the questionto answer. There was something about the way he said my beloved sister. There was a possessiveness that ran immeasurably deeper than simply a part of speech. Alfonso shook himself out of his thoughts to answer, but observed their was never a question to begin with. Not really, anyway. Lucrezia had not waited for her new husband's approval. She had not waited for Alfonso to nod and place her delicate hand into Cesare's. The pair were already making their way to the center of the floor, poised for the music to signal the dance.

 It was then that Alfonso saw what no one else had. Or what no one else was quite able to understand. He observed in wonderment two people who were one moving in two bodies. Moving so fluidly together it appeared they were dancing underwater. A fire burned in both their eyes that set ablaze the savage electricity between them. Alfonso found himself unable to take his eyes off the horror he was beholding. No one else in the room seemed to see what he could see. But he knew it was not his imagination. He had never been a jealous person, not one to fabricate terrors that did not exist. But this, this was real. Though he did not distrust that Lucrezia's affections were genuine . Alfonso knew there were earnest feelings she had for him, but nothing like what was playing out before him.

 Nothing like this obsession personified. Then and there he recognized that she would never be his. Alfonso knew he may recieve her sweetness, her kindness, and even her love. But it was someone else for whom Lucrezia saved her heart's true devotion. The only person who could match the depths of her all consuming passion and not be devoured by it. For Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia were one in the same person and belonged to no one but each other.


End file.
